The present invention relates generally to a grip tape, and more particularly to a grip tape having multiple gripping functions.
The handle of the game racket is often provided with a conventional grip tape of a synthetic or natural leather. The conventional grip tape is provided in the surface with a plurality of pores, embossed structures, ground structures, or elastomers to enable the grip tape to absorb perspiration or shock, and to enhance the skidproof effect of the grip tape. The conventional grip tape has a uniform mechanical function in terms of perspiration absorption, friction coefficient, elasticity, shock-absorption, etc. The handles of the game rackets are intended to be held with one or two hands. The golf club is always held with both hands which are acted on differently at the time when a golf ball is hit by the golf club. In light of both hands holding different portions of the handle, both hands are different in the gripping requirements. The conventional grip tape is not provided with multiple gripping functions to meet the demand of a sophisticated user of the game racket or golf club.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a grip tape having multiple gripping functions.
The grip tape of the present invention comprises a tape body, and an elastomer which is disposed along the longitudinal direction of the inner surface of the tape body. The elastomer is smaller in length than the tape body. When the grip tape is wound spirally on a handle to form a grip portion on the handle, the elastomer amounts to 30%-70% of the total length of the grip portion.